


A theif in the night

by Gracefanfics



Series: I swear my boyfriend isnt a criminal [1]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Guns, M/M, Neighbors, Threats, schenagins, slight outsider pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracefanfics/pseuds/Gracefanfics
Summary: What happens when alecs siblings steal his keys? When alec forgets to glamour himself before climbing up the side of the building?Well Magnus's neighbors can certainly be forgiven for mistaking the stranger climbing up the buding for a criminal. Even if magnus and alec have different opinions on if being held at gun point counts as an emergency.A start of a series of well meaning mundanes thinking alec is a criminal
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: I swear my boyfriend isnt a criminal [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925236
Comments: 6
Kudos: 103





	A theif in the night

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to tlbow its now canon that alec regularly has to break into his own home and I will never be over this fact 
> 
> The lightwood siblings have exclusive dinner events and it is the worst sort of betrayal to skip them. Alec just wants to have one uninterrupted night with his boyfriend please and thanks. 
> 
> I adore stories where characters have to interact with regular humans so now I'm writing my own. 
> 
> As always nothing is ever edited. Or going to be edited.
> 
> My patreon for my original story is www.patreon.com/fightingdennysgods

Alec was once again climbing up the side of the fancy apartment building Magnus lived in. Specifically where magnus lived at the very top of. Jace had stolen the loft keys in an attempt to get him to stay for "family dinner" that hadn't been planned and that Izzy wanted to cook for. Even though family dinners were strictly take out and ice cream meals. Even though they had had family dinner two days ago. Alec loved his siblings. he did. But he also loved magnus and he wasn't skipping out on a night with magnus for Izzy's cooking. 

So here Alec was scaling an apartment building. It was easy to get lost in the movement swing from one hold to another, jumping from balcony to balcony, caught up in the freedom of movement and in his mind already kissing magnus hello or perhaps watching him dance around his workshop or dance around each other as they made dinner or ….truly the possibilities were endless. Or they were until he swung up on a balcony only to be stopped mid move when the cold metal of a gun pressed against his head. 

Luckily for Alec, instinct took over even as he was cursing his intention for assuming just because Magnus was safe that the whole building was safe. Didn't Alec know better than to assume that? If his mother ever found out ….Alec shook the thought away. Focus 

A second later the shadowhunter had flipped to the other end of the balcony and drawn his previous glamour bow 

By the time Alec had processed the situation he was aiming his beloved weapon at a mundane? Why was a mundane pointing a gun at him? 

The mundane was shaking but had a determined look on his face 

"Hi" Alec said eventually into the tense silence "can I help you with something?" 

This seemed to piss off the mundane more than anything 

"Is that all you have to say for yourself your theaving lunatic? " 

Uhhhhh well that was a new one. Normally jace was the lunatic 

"What are you talking about?" Alec demanded 

"We've all seen you. Climbing up this building to Bane's place. And since the police can't catch you we decided to take matters into our own hands. You think we'd let some punks ass boy rob Bane like that? " 

They….Magnus's neighbors thought he was robbing Magnus? How had they even seen….glamour runes. How many times had Alec forgotten to activate his glamour runes? Because he was too excited to see Magnus. Because he couldn't care less because he was going to be seeing magnus. Emotions really are a distraction alec thought as he tried desperately not to laugh at this whole situation. 

Alec lost that battle. He laughed. But even as he did he could see this was pissing off this mundane more and more. Alec relaxed, his bow slipping easily back onto his back, once again invisible, he held his hands out in the gesture of surrender. The mundane clearly did not know what to do with that. 

"I'm not robbing Magnus." Alec said, laughter still thick in his voice. And when it looked like the mundane was going to argue more alec continued "here I'll prove it" 

He slowly moved his hand to draw out his phone, ignoring how the mundane tensed as he did. Alec quickly hit the call button

"Alexander! " magnus exclaimed a second later "darling I was just thinking about you. Your lovely parabithi has been texting me passive aggressive threats all night perhaps you could explain before I get annoyed? " 

"Hey babe" alec responded and watched as the mundanes eyes bulged.  
"I skipped family dinner to come hang out with you"  
"Did you really?" Magnus purred, "naughty naughty what would your mother say?"  
"Magnus please" alec retorted " my parents aren't apart of family dinners"  
"Really?" Magnuss tone had dropped all pretenses. Raw in his curiosity and confusion as he so rarely was unless alec had managed to surprise him with a gift or a practically romantic moment or gesture. God alec loved him. 

"Also I could use an assist" alec interrupted whatever Magnus was going to say.

And then interrupted again when magnus immediately started to curse stupid nephilim who think making witty conversation is more important than saying that there was an emergency and that he was clearly dying and needed help 

"It's not an emergency" alec quickly explained, "one of your neighbors thought I was robbing you and is holding me at gun point. I could handle it but it seems a lot easier to just have you come explain that I'm your boyfriend even if I was climbing up the building. If I handle it I'm going to have to spend all night filling out paperwork for injuring a mundane."

Alec ignored the man's offended squak and Magnus's suspicious "why are you climbing up the building?" 

"And If i have to go back to the institute than jace is going to make me eat whatever monstrosity Izzy made in revenge for ditching "

"I'm coming I'm coming " magnus grumbled "what floor are you?" 

Uhhhh good question. 

Alec leaned over the balcony, so that he was basically to a reserve plank so that he could answer magnus. The mundane stared. 

A minute later magnus in extreme extravagance (that alec knew magnus used to intimidate others with) blew into the apartment and seconds later was blasting open the balcony doors for extra dramatics 

The mundane dropped the gun "uh mr. Bane I was just" 

Magnus ignored him in favor of stalking up to alec and grabbing him by the shirt collar to kiss him, a moment later magnus was pulling back and brandishing a threatening figure at alec 

"Being held at gun point is an emergency alexander " 

Which was such an incredulous statement that it shocked out alec out of impending gay shut down, he grimaced at magnus 

"Magnus be serious. it is not" 

Magnus looked like he might push Alec off the balcony for arguing. Alec wisely shut up. Satisfied, magnus finally turned to the mundane, who was blushing and looking like he regretted everything that had ever led him to this moment 

"Mr bane I uh " he stammered 

"Now Jeff" magnus drawled, tone cajoling and threatening all at once. "Alexander is my incredible skilled boyfriend who sometimes thinks climbing up the building is easier than calling me to let him in. Why did you think it was a good idea to hed my boyfriend at gun point Jeff?" 

Jeff paled as Magnus spoke, clearly hearing the threat in Magnus's voice. God alec thought, his boyfriend was so hot 

"Uh well. Me and some of the others saw him climbing up to your place a couple times. We huh thought he was robbing you. " 

Magnus seemed to consider this before eventually relaxing, his body language didn't change much. There was nothing so obvious as a physical shift, or signs that Magnus had relaxed, more of a sliding feeling in the air, a hidden signal that the fight was over, the danger had past. 

"Your concern is very sweet Jeff" Magnus told him reassuringly "rest assured though that I do have my own security system in place. Alexander can come and go as he pleases. " 

Jeff nodded and after another minute of awkward small talk and formal introductions magnus swept back through the balcony doors, throwing a casual come along darling to alec. And alec was powerless to do anything but hopelessly follow along. Not that he'd want to do anything else anyways. He loved Magnus casually showing off his power. Loved magnus casually showing off his power over Alec. It made something within him warm and settle just right. It made him feel safe and alive and Alec couldn't wait to show Magnus how much he appreciated him coming to his rescue. 

////

Jeff met with other various neighbors throughout the building the next morning, superingly only slightly hungover. (He had needed a lot of stiff drinks after Magnus and his alexander had left. There was a lot about that confrontation he was going to make himself forget. He had learned long ago that some things were better left unquestioned and forgotten). 

Once everyone had settled down and had coffee Jeff spoke up  
"I found out who the robber was"  
Jeff let the excitement die down.  
"Turns out he's not a thief. His name is Alexander and he's Bane's boyfriend. Bane almost took of my head when he heard I was holding him at gun point" 

This of course sparked off a whole new round of excitement, gossip, and scheming. Jeff let the others' excitement wash over him. Tried not to remember a man moving faster than the eye could see, a bow disappearing, the clinical way Alexander had protested being held at gun point not being an emergency. How his only complaint had been the paperwork he'd have to do if he killed the man before him. Tried not to think about how Bane had gotten Into his apartment. About how every inch Magnus bane, normally so relaxed and flowing, had screamed I would kill you without hesitation if you hurt him. Some things after all were better left forgotten.


End file.
